Ms. LaBonz
Ms. LaBonz is the fourth-grade teacher at Wagstaff School, her class includes Louise Belcher, Andy and Ollie Pesto, Millie Frock, Wayne, Regular Sized Rudy, and Hogarth Haber. She first appears in a flashback in "Human Flesh" when we reveal that Louise started the cannibalism rumors from her show and tell presentation, she later appears in the angry mob outside the restaurant later in the same episode. Ms. LaBonz makes her first speaking appearance in "Lobsterfest" where she is teaching her class about lobster anatomy in the run up to the town's lobster festival. She refuses to grant Louise's request to skip the class (or be given an A) because she claimed her family doesn't observe Lobsterfest. She is later seen in the crowd at Lobsterfest itself. In "Topsy" she announces the results of the science fair after Mr. Dinkler becomes upset after seeing Louise's reenactment of Thomas Edison's "Electrocuting an Elephant". In "Gene It On," Mr. Ambrose mentions that Ms. LaBonz is the faculty adviser to the school's drama program (a position that he wanted). She is later seen occupying this position in "Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl" where she accepts submissions for the fall musical after refusing to do Grease again. She picks Courtney Wheeler's Working Girl musical after Doug Wheeler promises that Carly Simon would attend if they did the musical. She even goes as far as wearing a tour t-shirt and reserving a seat for her. When Carly Simon fails to show up, she slaps Doug. In "The Gene and Courtney Show," the second half of her daily morning announcements get replaced by Gene and Courtney doing jingles. Her role is noticeably more antagonistic in the episode as she often harasses the both of them and attempts to sabotage their announcements. To compete with them, she gets a rhyming dictionary and hires Ms. Merkin on bongos. Trivia *Her voice has noticeably deepened as the series has progressed, likely exacerbated by her smoking habit. *Has a habit of stealing supplies from Wagstaff School. ("Bob Actually") *Has reached Level 544 on the Dippin' Chips game. ("If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette?") Appearances Season 1 *Human Flesh (non speaking) *Lobsterfest Season 3 *Bob Fires the Kids *Broadcast Wagstaff School News (non speaking cameo) *Topsy Season 4 *The Frond Files Season 5 *Work Hard or Die Trying, Girl *Midday Run *The Millie-Churian Candidate Season 6 *The Land Ship (non-speaking cameo) *The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover *The Gene and Courtney Show *Lice Things Are Lice *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 7 *Teen-a Witch *The Quirkducers (non-speaking cameo) *Ex MachTina *Bob Actually Season 8 *The Silence of the Louise *Y Tu Ga-Ga Tambien *The Secret Ceramics Room of Secrets *Go Tina on the Mountain (non-speaking cameo) *Mission Impos-slug-ble Season 9 *Every Which Way but Goose (voice only) *The Fresh Princ-ipal *If You Love It So Much, Why Don't You Marionette? Season 10 *Land of the Loft *A Fish Called Tina Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Females Category:Wagstaff Faculty Category:Characters voiced by H. Jon Benjamin Category:Females with a Male Voice